bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Epicoobs123/New Mask ideas -The REAL Final Photon Mask
+85% Defense *+100% Pollen from Bees *+45% Bee Ability Rate *+30 Player Movespeed *+30 Jump Power *2.7xMovespeed *2.7xJump Power *+250% Honey From Tokens *+250% Blue Bomb Pollen *2.5x player move speed *+25% Blue Bee Movespeed *+45 Blue Bee Attack Power *x5 Blue Pollen *+25% Red Bee Movespeed *+45 Red Bee Attack Power *x5Red Pollen *x5 Pollen *x5 white Pollen *+45% Red Bomb Pollen *+45% Bomb Pollen *+45% Buzz Bomb 'Pollen * +45% Blue Bomb *x2.72 Bee Movespeed * x2 Honey per Pollen * x2.72 Conversion Rate *+370% Gather Amount *+100 Conversion Amount *+45%'Critical Chance *+250%'Critical Power' *+75% Pollen From Tools *+37% Container Space *+200% Instant Goo Conversion *+250% Goo *x20 Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens Grants *x20 Chance of getting Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens *x20 Bond *x20 Battle Bond *Passive Ability: Boost Pulser x5.5 Red Pollen for 35 seconds. 15 Red BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 73 surrounding Red flowers [need 15 Red '''Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 173 surrounding Red flowers 15 Red '''Bomb '''Token *Jump Pulser x10 Jump Power +10 Bee Attack Power for 35 seconds [need 15 Red ' Token ] *Boost Pulser x5.5 Blue Pollen for 35 seconds. 15 Blue BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 73 surrounding Blue flowers [need 15 Blue '''Bomb'Token ] *'''Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 173 surrounding Blue flowers 40 Blue '''Bomb '''Token *Haste Pulser 10x player move speed 10x Blue Bee Movespeed [need 15 Haste Token ] *Boost Pulser x5.5 Pollen for 35 seconds. 15 BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 73 surrounding flowers [need 15 '''Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 173 surrounding flowers 15 '''Bomb '''Token *Boost Pulser x5.5 white Pollen for 35 seconds. 15 BoostToken *'Bomb 'Pulser collect from 73 surrounding white flowers [need 15 'Buzz Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb 'Pulser + collect from 173 surrounding white flowers [need 15 'Buzz Bomb '''Token ] *Beamstorm' Fires 75 beams (+25 per level) from the sky which collect and double ALL pollen from flowers they hit. [need 25 '''Beamstorm ' Ability Token. ]''' *Photon speed +350% player move speed for 25 seconds [Need 15 '''Haste' ' Ability Token. ] '''(+15 per level) *Scratch' Collects 45 pollen from 7 lines of 25 flowers. [Need 35 '''Scratch ' Ability Token ]'''Pollen is increased by up to 150% by Photon Love. *Photon Love Permanently grants Photon Bee and The Final Photon Mask+35% Gather Amount, Conversion Amount, and pollen from Scratch. + bond with all bees by 450000 (+4500 per lvl) . *P- '''Beam Creates 49 spiresin an P shape around you after every 20th Ability Token. These last for 65 seconds, each collecting 25 red / 35 white / or 25 blue pollen from the 15 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 150 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defense. * Photon''' Morph [Need 12'00 boost token] *+520 Movespeed +220 Jump Power *+3,500 Bee Attack Power +3,200 Blue Bee Attack Power +3,200 Red Bee Attack Power * +700% Pollen From Bees *+100% Instant Conversion *+195% Damage Reduction *+95% Bee Ability Rate *+5000% Luck *+2,500,000,000 Container Space *+5,500% Conversion Rate *+35% Critical Chance *x5.0 white flowers. *+100 Movement Collection * +250% Critical Power *+1500% goo and instantly convert *5000% pollen *x27 Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens * Grants x27 Chance of getting Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens *x27 Bond x27 Battle Bond *x25 Bee Movespeed * x25 Honey per Pollen *x25 Conversion Rate *' +5'650%Production Rate *x22 Production Rate *+550% Pollen From Tools *+250 Conversion Amount *+320% Instant Conversion * x6.35 Conversion Rate *x3.25 Bee and Player Movespeed *x15 pollen *+100 speed boost *+100 jump power * for 5 seconds *Photon storm *summon All '''Token '''for 25 seconds 50 Ability Token * Cost *Crimson Mask Photon Mask Cobalt Mask Festive Mask Vicious Mask Puppy Mask Photon Mask Tabby Mask Bear mask Gummy Mask The Final Photon Mask 1050 enzymes, 250' Oil ' 1050 Glitter 1050 BlueExtracts 1050 Glue 100000 Blueberry 2,500 stingers 1000 tickets 25 Gold Egg 500 Basic Egg 120,500 'Royal Jelly '''1,500,000,000,000 Honey Category:Blog posts